


Soldier!Levi X Reader two shot

by Thatonekpopfan736



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Listening to Melanie Martinez right now, Reader has a child, Soldier!Levi, Songfic, This is going to be depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonekpopfan736/pseuds/Thatonekpopfan736





	1. Broken

[Broken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o)

 

 

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

 

  
"Goodbye Y/N." was all you heard before he left for the battlefield.

You haven't seen him in months but he'll send you letters.

Along with some (f/c) roses.

You were happy that you had a kid and friends to keep you company.

 

  
_I keep your photograph,_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

 

  
But at the same time you were depressed.

He was depressed

 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

 

But this was his choice.

He wanted to fight for his country

 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 

 

You accepted it

That he wanted to fight.

 

 

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

 

 

You were strong.

You couldn't just cry your heart out with your child next to your room

 

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

 

 

He missed his wife.

He missed his kid

 

 

 

_[2x]_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

 

 

You missed his hugs,kisses, and cuddles.

In the end you prayed for him to be safe

 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

 


	2. Miles Away

[Miles Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3Qz5P-YMdk)

 

How long has it been since you last saw him?

A week?

A month?

Nope a year

You looked at the pictures of him, you and C/N.

The memories began to flood your mind.

When you first met.

When he proposed to you.

Your wedding.

When C/N was born.

 

 

_I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife for what seems like the millionth time._

_They said it gets easier, but they lied._

_She looks at me and says, "Really, baby, I will be just fine,"_

 

You silently cried.

Sometimes you wished that he was never a soldier.

You haven't heard from him for a while.

So you assumed he had no time or was dead.

 

 

  
_But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry._

_And that is when I ask myself_

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone,_

_'cause I left my heart at home?_

_She needs me, but I know they need me too._

_So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

 

~Levi's POV~

Its been a long time since I've seen Y/N.

I sat on my bed about to cry.

Yeah, I know I'm not the one to show emotions.

But its happening anyway.

"Levi?"

A man with big ass eyebrows came up to me.

"Yes Erwin?"

(I'd never thought I would put Erwin in a oneshot) I replied.

(Bare with me I don't know how the army works so...)

"Due to the fact that you have a wife we are sending you back to (country) tonight."

My eyes lit up like Ciel's parents (IM SO SORRY I HAD TO).

 

 

_Really, I'm so thankful for the people I meet,_

_the places I've been and the things I've seen,_

_but when she's not here it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream._

_I know they that no one is perfect,_

_but I swear she's perfect for me_

_and that makes it so much harder to leave._

 

 

_~Nighttime and back to Reader~  
_

_I lay in my bed and went to sleep and started dreaming.  
_

_~Dream~  
_

_"Do you Levi Ackerman take Y/N L/N to be your wife?" Libra the priest asked_

_._

_"I do." He said._

_"Do you Y/N L/N take Levi Ackerman to be your husband."_

_The priest asked."I do."_

_"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife._

_You may now kiss the bride." Libra said._

 

 

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone,_

_'cause I left my heart at home?_

_She needs me, but I know they need me too._

_So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do.  
_

 

_You guys then kissed."MY CHILD HAS GROWN UP SO FAST." One of your bridesmaids had said.  
_

_~End of the dream~_

 

 

If you miss me,

I'm just a phone call away.

Please be strong,

be strong for me.

I need you to show me how to change the inside of me.

For my heart, for their sake.

Be strong,

be strong for me!

 

I heard a noise and I woke up and got out of my bed.

"Hello?" I said like the people from the scary movies.

"Y/N?"

I see Levi.

"L-Levi?

Is that really you?"

I said

"Hell yeah."

He replied.

The night ended with some steamy sex *Perverted face*

 

 

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone, so alone?_

_How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be when I feel so alone,_

_'cause I left my heart at home?_

_She needs me,_

_but I know they need me too._

_So, God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._


End file.
